


Proper Proior Planning

by NEStar



Category: Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Proior Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the missing scene challenge at the LiveJournal Spy_Land comm.

Jason scanned the posters looking for any thing that might work as a distraction.

 

There were several advertising rooms for let, a few about local bands – there, a protest march ending with a rally at Alexanderplatz.

 

If he used the tram cars it would give him several options for interrogation rooms, depending on who was sent to bring him in. He pulled out the timetable for the tram cars and worked out the timeline in his head.

 

Of course, all this planning would be worthless if it turned out that Landy was running Treadstone. In that case, he'd just kill her.


End file.
